legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Turncoat
CIS Productions presents A storyline by Officer Candy Apple Based on Sleepy Hollow, Once Upon A Time & Neverwinter Online' '''''Based upon "Legends of Sleepy Hollow" and "Rip Van Winkle" by Washington Irving Based upon Neverwinter novels by R. A. Salvatore Previous episode: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Conspiracy Summary Benedict Arnold betrayed the colonies as the story climbed to its ultimate climax. Katrina and her coven secretly found Franklin to build up a sentient weapon to fight against the Horseman of Death, but soon she discovered something horrid that would cost her husband's life. Meanwhile, Lady Van Tassel planned to convince the Four who Speaks as One to join her. Even worse, as the Weeping Lady revealed herself, a terrible secret had been revealed to shake Ichabod's trust on Katrina... Previously on LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow... (Vital dialogues only) ---- *''Katrina:'' Mrs. Grace Dixon. ---- *''Lady Van Tassel:'' No, how could this be? The host of Fredericks Manor is planning against us? Wait, I have a plan, though it could take long. I shall prepare it for years, but during this time I must not do nothing whatsoever. ---- *''Dr. Frankenstein:'' I was only worried about my wife. Her name is Elizabeth. ---- *''Ichabod:'' I saw him, Katrina... He is real... (fainted) ---- *''Moloch: (voice only) First comes the lightning, second comes the blood, third comes the sorrow and fourth comes the end...'' ---- *''Poison Ivy:'' I am sorry, Jenny. I believe every of your words... and your mother's... but I need to keep you safe. You are safe inside here, and you are dangerous outside there. ---- *''Corbin:'' What can I do for you? *''Poison Ivy:'' You will be a mentor of Jenny and do just as you what you are doing to Abbie, but you must not let them know about each other's apprenticeship under you, not for now. You know Abbie is the Second Witness and Jenny is a key helper. ---- *''Ichabod:'' General Arnold? Are you all right? *''Arnold: Oh, I... well, I am fine...'' ---- *''Mary Wells: YOU ARE A WICKED HARLOT!'' *''Katrina:'' You have to calm... *''Mary Wells: AND THAT IS WHY I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!!!'' *''Katrina: Mary? Mary!? Oh, what have I done!? MARY?! MARY! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! What should I tell to Ichabod about this?'' Opening theme You Don't Own Me - by Lesley Gore You don't own me I'm not just one of your many toys You don't own me Don't say I can't go with other boys Don't tell me what to do And don't tell me what to say Please when I go out with you Don't put me on display 'cause You don't own me Don't try to change me in any way You don't own me Don't tie me down Cause I'll never stay I don't tell you what to say And I don't tell you what to do So just let me be myself That's all I ask of you I'm young and I love to be young Free and I love to be free To live my life the way I want To say and do whatever I please You don't own me Don't try to change me in any way You don't own me Don't tie me down Cause I'll never stay Act 1 Coin factory Events continued from the previous episode... *''Colonial soldiers: DON'T MOVE! SURRENDER!'' *''Ichabod: Kept them observed. General, it's all clear.'' After this successful ambush, came the famous Benedict Arnold, and he went straight to the coins and started to check them. Ichabod silently stood behind him and watched. As Arnold grabbed one the coins to check, however, Ichabod noticed a dark shadow appeared on Arnold's face and worried that something wen wrong. Arnold put the coin inside his pocked and a grim smile appeared on his face. Unbeknownst to them all, the coin was accursed... *''Ichabod:'' General Arnold? Are you all right? *''Arnold: Oh, I... well, I am fine...'' In fact, this was totally not fine, not at all. Ichabod was soon suspected if Arnold was hiding something to his own, but he did not say a single word. However, as soon as Arnold grabbed the coin, the evilness within his heart had unearthed and he started to hear a sound from his own heart. *''Arnold's own voice in his mind: He did not care for me. Washington always ignores my success, but it will not go for too long. One day, I shall make him pay...'' Neverland Neverland was now in chaos. The heroic Peter Pan went missing and a tyrant had replaced him in his form. This worried someone who was sitting in his chair and dismayed. *''???:'' How could this be? What should I do?... Suddenly, the door opened and a short old man went in with two large and muscle bodyguards. *''???:'' Ah, who have we here? Isn't you that hilarious Duke of Weselton? *''Duke of Weselton:'' Indeed I am. I am glad that you did not name my county... uh, um... *''???:'' Weasel Town? *''Duke of Weselton: That is what I am talking about!'' *''???:'' Sorry, so... what can I do for you, Mr. Duke? *''Duke of Weselton: ''I am here to visit you. I heard you were in need of help from... someone else. *''???:'' ... (looked at the duke in blank astonishment) *''Duke of Weselton:'' Anyway... ahem, may I have your name, please? *''???: My real name is mouthful. You can call me Mr. Gold, Duke.'' *''Duke of Weselton:'' Uh, OK, Mr. Gold, would you please allow me to help you? *''Mr. Gold:'' You can help me whenever I can. However, did you successfully compact with the adorable Queen Elsa of Arendelle, First of Her Name? *''Duke of Weselton: No, I didn't. Why are you... wait, you knew her?'' *''Mr. Gold: I only heard of her. I met her sister Princess Anna once. That was years ago, since my last visit of Arendelle...'' Suddenly, a loud cry from far, far away had interrupt their talking. The Duke of Weselton was horrified, yet Mr. Gold maintained calm and inner peace. This voice came from Katarina Couteau from the year 2031, caused by the punishment she received. After her duel with Azul Jissele, her friend, La Folia Rihavein had punished Katarina with a... uh, a bizarre punishment. (For more information, please go to CIS Productions' latest episode, LOTM: Sword of Kings: Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine - Old Friend, of its ongoing Sword of Kings spin-off, which is recommended by me to read! If you read its "MAD" section, you know what exactly I am talking about...) *''Katarina: (voice) AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~ ❤❤❤'' *''Duke of Weselton:'' Oh, my word! What on Earth is that!? *''Mr. Gold:'' (calmly) That screaming voice came from future and somehow went through the time. This is only thing I could tell for this is only thing I know about it right now. *''Duke of Weselton: Will it effect our talking?'' *''Mr. Gold:'' No, it won't. (drinks tea) Tarrytown Psych, 2012 Dr. Lillian Pepper (in fact Poison Ivy in disguise) was escorting Jennifer "Jenny" Mills out of Tarrytown Psych and apologized to her. August Corbin was waiting in front of the gate of Tarrytown. *''Poison Ivy:'' Jenny, sorry, I misjudged you. Maybe you are right and your sister is wrong. Maybe there is something we don't know in our simple mind, but anyway, I am here to conclude that you are completely sane. *''Jenny:'' How come you became so nice to me? *''Poison Ivy:'' Don't fret so. This took me a lot of time to persuade those stubborn men. I have offered you a chance of redemption and you shall be cared with a friend I know. He is a man 10,000 times better than that foul foster house you once lived. Look, there he is, at the gate. This is Sheriff August Corbin. He shall take care of you. Go, go ahead and say hello to him. *''Jenny:'' Why did you hand me over to a stranger? *''Poison Ivy:'' Trust me, he will soon be your close friend and you will remember him forever. He will treat you nicely. Do you trust me? If you do, please shake my hand. If you don't, then I had no choice but put you back there in your cell. You choose. Though still hesitated for a few seconds, Jenny started to shake Ivy's hand which meant she trusted her and Corbin. Ivy smiled and hugged Jenny. Hugging Ivy, Jenny smelt something different: a pleasant scent of many kinds of flowers like a mixed perfume. After the hug, Ivy smiled at Jenny. *''Poison Ivy:'' Thank you, Jenny. Wait, here's my card. Call me if you need more help from me. I wished you a pleasant journey. Now, let's go to Corbin. Ivy then send Jenny directly to Corbin and they smiled at each other. *''Poison Ivy:'' Good luck, Corbin. I hope you can take care of this feisty girl well. Thank you. *''Corbin:'' I'll call you. Goodbye, doctor. After all was done, Ivy watched Corbin and Jenny walked away and then she closed her eyes. Tears began to run down her cheeks. *''Poison Ivy:'' Good luck, Jenny. My work is done. Raven Cliff Beach, Faerun After Blackdagger Bandits was defeated, trade increased on the High Road. The Emerald Enclave began guiding travelers, and the Neverwinter Guard garrisoned the lighthouses on Raven Cliff Beach. Meanwhile, a contingent of Dwarven miners arrived to take up working the abandoned mines in the region, while Lord Neverember assigned a small squad of Neverwinter Guards to garrison the lighthouses at Raven Cliff Beach with orders to prevent those beacons from once again falling into the hands of pirates and wreckers. The Guards were somewhat surprised to find an ornate tower built on the shore. *''Guard 1:'' Hey, man, look what I found! *''Guard 2:'' Incredible. Would you look at that... *''Guard 3:'' WHO IS THAT?! The guards soon noticed a stranger covered in blue cloak, holding a shinning trident and had a crab pincer attached on his arm. His face was hardly recognizable and was hidden inside his hood. This is nobody but a disguised '''Gar Shatterkeel', the Prophet of Water. The guards went closer to him and surrounded him, feeling hostile.'' *''Gar:'' I just dropped by. Sorry for inconvenience. *''Guard 1:'' Who are you? *''Guard 2:'' Prove yourself to be harmless! *''Gar:'' You want me to prove myself? Right, I will tell you about this structure. *''Guard 3:'' Tell us what it is, please. *''Gar:'' It is called the Fountain of Delights. This tower was occupied by followers of Lliira, goddess of joy, who offered visitors relaxing, scented baths. I am one of them and build it after the defeat of bandits. Harpers and Emerald Enclave did a fine job. Now... do you have any concerns? The guards looked at each other and saw no threats in this structure or this strange man. *''Guard 1:'' Well, no, no problem. I think we should get on to our work, and you are free to go. By the way, who are you? We want your name. *''Gar:'' My name is not important, otherwise I would not suffer so much. I am just a wandering soul on the ocean looking for a place called home. Farewell and good luck. Gar then left calmly. Seeing no harm in this structure, the guards went about their business. Act 2 Hundon River, September 20, 1780 This day marked the fall of one of the best military genius in history. The British spy, John André, who had been close to the wife of Benedict Arnold, had persuaded Arnold into betrayal. Arnold, who commanded West Point, had agreed to surrender it to the British for £20,000 (approximately $1.1 million in 2008 dollars)—a move that would have enabled the British to cut New England off from the rest of the rebellious colonies. André went up the Hudson River on the British sloop-of-war Vulture on Wednesday, 20 September 1780, to visit Arnold. On the following night a small boat, furnished by Arnold, was steered to the Vulture by Joshua Hett Smith. At the oars were two brothers, tenants of Smith's, who reluctantly rowed the boat six miles on the river to the sloop. Despite Arnold's assurances, the two oarsmen sensed something was wrong. None of these men knew Arnold's purpose, or suspected his treason; all were told that the purpose was to do good for the patriot cause. Only Smith was told anything specific, and that was the lie that it was to secure vital intelligence for the American cause. The brothers finally agreed to row after threats by Arnold to arrest them. They picked up André, and placed him on shore. The others left and Arnold came to André on horseback, leading an extra horse for André's use. The two men conferred in the woods below Stony Point until nearly dawn, after which André accompanied Arnold several miles to the Joshua Hett Smith House (Treason House) in West Haverstraw, New York, owned by Thomas Smith and occupied by his brother Joshua. Soon thereafter on the morning of 22 September, American troops commanded by Col. James Livingston, guarding Verplanck's Point across the river, began firing on the ''Vulture, which received many hits and was forced to retire down river without André.'' To aid André's escape through American lines, Arnold provided him with civilian clothes and a passport which allowed him to travel under the name John Anderson. Hidden in his stocking, he bore six papers written in Arnold's hand that showed the British how to take the fort. This was unnecessary, since Clinton already knew the fort's layout. In another unwise move, Joshua Hett Smith, who was accompanying him, left him just before he was captured. André rode on in safety until 9 a.m. on 23 September, when he came near Tarrytown, New York, where armed militiamen John Paulding, Isaac Van Wart and David Williams stopped him. André thought they were Tories because one was wearing a Hessian soldier's overcoat. *''André:'' Gentlemen, I hope you belong to our Party. *''John Paulding:'' What Party? *''André:'' The lower party. (Means "British") *''Isaac Van Wart:'' We do. *''André:'' Well, then, I shall told you who I am. I am Major John André, a British officer who must not be detained. The LOWER PARTY, according to General William Howe, is a codename for British, and now, please tell me about the news from General Howe. *''David Williams:'' British? I thought you meant American. British people lived in sheer luxury and made colony people under that holes of poverty to rot. Unless... you are a British spy. (André was so shocked that he did not spoke for a while.) Well, I shall tell you the truth... or perhaps you had figured it out. We are not British people. We are from colonies and we shall arrest you, Major John André. *''André:'' NO, NO, NO! PLEASE ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN! I... am not British. I thought you were British so I lied. I am from colonies as well. I need to be sure we are both on the same side. *''David Williams:'' Really? We thought you were giving us a false explain, sir. There is a need to let General Washington himself to confirm that you are one of us. *''André:'' Now, I will show you my passport. (Showed his false passport to the trio) Now, do you believed me? *''David Williams:'' Search him upside down. Ignoring André's pledge, the men search everywhere on him and eventually, they found Benedict Arnold's papers in his stocking. *''John Paulding:'' Men, take a look at this! This is General Arnold's note. How could it be? *(paused) *''André:'' Gentlemen, I give you my word. I shall offer you my horse and watch, if you would let me go... please. *''David Williams:'' Apologies. We cannot do this. Take him away. *''André:'' Well, then, I will tell the judge that you arrested a wrong person and had a search on him without his permission. You are all robbers. *''John Paulding:'' Even a robber is better than a spy. Let's go. The prisoner was at first detained at Wright's Mill in North Castle, New York, before being taken to the headquarters of the American Army at Tappan, where he was held at the tavern The Old '76 House. There he admitted who he really was. At first, all went well for André since the post commandant Lieutenant Colonel John Jameson decided to send him to Arnold, never suspecting that a high-ranking hero of the Revolution could be a turncoat, but Major Benjamin Tallmadge, head of Continental Army Intelligence, arrived and persuaded Jameson to bring the prisoner back. He offered intelligence showing that a high-ranking officer was planning to defect to the British but was unaware of who it was. Curious, though unwilling to believe Arnold could be guilty of treason, Jameson did have the six sheets of paper carried by André sent, not to Arnold, but to General George Washington. However, Jameson also insisted on sending a note to Arnold informing him of the entire situation. Jameson did not want his army career to be wrecked later for having wrongly believed his general was a traitor. Arnold received Jameson's note while at breakfast with his officers, made an excuse to leave the room and was not seen again. The note gave Arnold time to escape to the British. An hour or so later, Washington arrived at West Point with his party and was disturbed to see the stronghold's fortifications in such neglect, part of the plan to weaken West Point defenses. Washington was further irritated to find that Arnold had breached protocol by not being about to greet him. Some hours later, Washington received the explanatory information from Maj. Tallmadge and others immediately sent men to arrest Arnold, but it was too late. Arnold had escaped. The once legendary genius had turned into a '''turncoat'. Ichabod heard the news and was very, very shocked.'' Spinward Rise Horrified about Dr. Frankenstein's wife was in danger, Aerisi Kalinoth had ordered a search for the monster named Adam at large. Frustrated from the unhappy meeting with Marlos, Aerisi stormed into her room, utterly devastated. Thurl Merosska was behind her nervously. *''Aerisi:'' UNACCEPTABLE! UNACCEPTABLE! UTTERLY UNACCEPTABLE! SO MANY TROUBLEMAKERS! HOW CAN I RELIEVED FROM ALL OF THIS?! (calmed herself for a while) Very well. I shall unleash my last resort if I have to. I shall do what I should have done long ago to end the chaos. *''Thurl Merosska: Master, you mean...'' *''Aerisi: Yes, we shall unleash our own Devastation Orb... and that is the way it has to be.'' *''???: This is the wrong way it has to be, my friend.'' 'Aerisi was shocked to hear the soft but strange voice and then she turned back and saw a nun, robed in black and wore a crucifix, stood in front of her peacefully. Aerisi was not pleased, but the nun started to introduce herself. *???: I am Sister Mary Eunice McKee, and I am here to help you, Aerisi Kalinoth.'' *Aerisi: I don't worship the God from your world! GO AWAY!' *(Broke down, Aerisi threw a glass at Sister Mary Eunice but turned out she missed because the nun was none other than a spirit.)'' *''Aerisi: YOU ARE A... GHOST!'' *''Sister Mary Eunice:'' No, I am more than that. I am a saved soul. I was once a ignorant and naive mortal once. Now, I am wiser and wisdom was granted by the Kiss of the Death. I am here to warn you something person shall fall into debris after being devoured by the seven deadly sins, and that is the kind of thing what the Devil had made me into, but now I am free. (For more information, go to see American Horror Story: Asylum) Now, I am here to guide lost souls like you to the right path. You may not share our belief, but you cannot ignore my advice. *''Aerisi: I am not a lost soul! Please, please leave me along...'' *''Sister Mary Eunice:'' You must believe that there are evil in this world and evil is possessing you to make you corrupt and insane, like I had been. When you realized that and started to fight, it will be too late. *''Aerisi: You will not stop me! Go or I shall blow you way!'' *''Sister Mary Eunice:'' I am sorry for your stubborn personality. Your mentor is tempting you, your rival is teasing you and your former colleague had abandoned you to reach her greater goods which will fell in ruin. If you ignore my warning, what will be left inside you... shall only be evil. Failed to persuade Aerisi, Sister Mary Eunice left and Aerisi started to calm down and thought it over. In the end, she had a change of mind. *''Aerisi: Perhaps it is too early. I decide to pull off the time to activate the Orb.'' *''Thurl Merosska:'' Who were you talking to? *''Aerisi: My guilty conscience...'' Act 3 *''Benjamin Franklin: Judas had only sold one man. Arnold sold three millions...'' On 2nd of October, 1780, John André was hanged for his crime near Sleepy Hollow. However, Benedict Arnold escaped and fought for British. After Arnold's betrayal, Lady Van Tassel had now returned back to Moloch's lair and reported her recent success to her master, and then they formed a plan to get rid of Katrina Crane, neé Van Tassel. During this time, Ancitif asked a question about Arnold and Lady Van Tassel answered with a smile. *''Ancitif:'' Are you sure that Benedict Arnold is in our control forever? *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Do not worry. Arnold fell into our trap and had no antidote to erase the curse of Tyrian shekel. He will be just another unwitting pawn of us. *''Ancitif:'' What would happen if Thomas Jefferson caught Arnold? He had escaped once, but if they captured him once again, what could they explain to the furious people? *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Explain a thing that could not be explained? The formerly loyal Benedict Arnold is no more an American patriot. The British Officer is his new identity. He is now a slaughterer, a madman. Do not judge me for my plan, Ancitif. Now, Arnold should take his new army to attack where William Philips ordered him to go to.... *''Ancitif: Already happening.'' *''Lady Van Tassel: Good. I hope he will cut off the head... of Ichabod Crane! If he did not, then I shall unleash my secret weapon.'' *''Ancitif:'' Your secret weapon? Will it killed Crane? *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Not just kill him. It will destroy him, from his soul to his body and made him deformed and broken inside out. On September 4, not long after the birth of his and his second wife's second son, Arnold's force of over 1,700 men raided and burned New London and captured Fort Griswold, causing damage estimated at $500,000. British casualties were high—nearly one quarter of the force sent against Fort Griswold was killed or wounded, a rate at which General Sir Henry Clinton claimed he could ill afford more such victories. During this time, Arnold had met Ichabod Crane once again along with several British soldiers, but this time, they are enemies. Arnold was surprised to see Ichabod and vice versa. *''Arnold:'' Ichabod? Why are you here? *''Ichabod:'' Why are you there? *''Arnold:'' You shall never understand. Washington wronged me, Franklin made alliance with the corrupt French monarchy and they all ignored me! Who do you think is the right one? *''Ichabod:'' It is not you. Arnold, please, you don't have to do this. This is nothing worthy at all. All you got is the title known as Turncoat, nothing more. *''Arnold:'' Didn't you a turncoat as well? *''Ichabod:'' I'm not like you, Arnold. I turned my side for justice, but you turned your side for greed and desire. Is it really worth being consumed... by the demon within your heart? All of a sudden, Ichabod's word had deeply touched the guilty conscience within Arnold, and it made the latter lowered his head and paused for a while, and then he spoke out his order... *''Arnold:'' ...Release him. Without a second word, Arnold ordered the British soldiers to spare Ichabod i, from his total surprise. Ichabod watched as Arnold and his men left, leaving him along wondering whether Arnold had some remorse about his treachery. Ultimately, this is the very last time Ichabod and Arnold met together. The capture of Fort Griswold included American allegations that the British attackers slaughtered the surviving garrison after it had surrendered; of a garrison numbering about 150, more than 130 were killed or seriously wounded. Although Arnold only reported 44 killed and 127 wounded in his official report, there were unofficial whispers that between 400 and 500 casualties had occurred, with at least one claim that it had been like "a Bunker Hill expedition". Although Arnold was not in a position to influence what transpired at Fort Griswold (he remained in New London and observed the action at Fort Griswold across the river), he was somewhat predictably blamed by many on both sides for the affair. ''What became of Benedict Arnold later... ''In the winter of 1782, Arnold moved to London with his second wife. He was well received by King George III and the Tories, but frowned upon by the Whigs. In 1787, three years after Ichabod Crane's rumored death on battlefield, he returned to the merchant business with his sons Richard and Henry in Saint John, New Brunswick. He returned to London to settle permanently in 1791, where he died ten years later. His name quickly became a byword in the United States for treason or betrayal because he betrayed his countrymen by leading the British army in battle against the men whom he once commanded. His earlier legacy is recalled in the ambiguous nature of some of the memorials that have been placed in his honor. P.S. Dedication plaque on monument in Groton, CT to victims of Arnold's attack on Fort Griswold Act 4 The Secret Lab of Benjamin Franklin As Arnold's infamy had spread across the land and everyone had recognized him as a traitor instead of war hero, Benjamin Franklin and the Sisterhood of Radiant Church was planned to create a sentinel weapon of unearthly power, and it shall deal with the threat of the Horseman of Death. *''Katrina: It is a good idea, Mr. Franklin. What would be its name?'' *''Franklin:'' (winked to Katrina and smiled) It will be the Kindred. Soon, Franklin started his own work, which later Abbie referred as "Franklin-stein's monster", by using a corpse of the soldier who died on the recent battle. However, the spell failed several times, and Katrina assumed that they were lack a part of Horseman himself. It took a long time to make Katrina realized that the Four who Speak as One was gone, but the more upsetting thing is that she had knew from a messenger that Ichabod had to fight for the battle against a masked Hessian rider who rode a white horse - the Horseman of Death. Katrina was panic about this not only because her husband may died for it, but also she had a good news that she did not tell her husband and it might be too late to tell. She is pregnant with Ichabod's child. Porcatino Grove Actually, the Four who Speak as One had received a nameless letter that invited them to Procatino Grove. When they get there, they saw a crow and the crow led them under the Tree of Dead which is now surrounded by four white trees. *''Sister 1:'' How could it be? *''???:'' Nothing is impossible, my girls. The four sisters turned back and, to their shock, they saw Lady Van Tassel there, alive and well, looking at them with a grim smile. *''The Four:'' How could it be? You are dead! *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Ha, I am lucky to escape death, and a poor maid had died for me... so sad. However, this is not your place to be shock. This is the place for you to know that Katrina herself should take the blame. *''The Four:'' Katrina? *''Lady Van Tassel:'' All of the murders, the orphans, the vagrants, her father's friends... had been murdered by her and she was attempted to delay the case and trying to consume her father's legacy! Her first crime is... matricide. *''Sister 1: You mean Katrina killed the previous Lady Van Tassel, her very OWN mother?!'' *''Sister 2: I don't believe it!'' *''Sister 3: Me neither.'' *'Lady Van Tassel:' Well, then, I shall inform you even more. Oh, yes, I know more than you people. I know everything. Did you not know that Ichabod Crane was actually... a mortal? *(Paused. The Four seemed shocked and scared.) *''Lady Van Tassel: Think of it! Mortal man with no magic! Yes, and she broke down her engagement with Abraham van Brunt to make her Mrs. Crane! How disgusting.'' *''Sister 1: How can this possibly be?'' *''Sister 2: Katrina was not that evil...'' *''Sister 3: ...and we do not mind a mortal to marry witches.'' *''Lady Van Tassel: ALL OF YOU! SILENT FOR ME! THIS IS A FAILURE FOR US! DID YOU NOT KNOW HOW DID WE WITCHES HID UNDERGROUND AND ESCAPED FROM THE SUNLIGHT OFTEN? That is because of the Salem Witch Trials! Katrina's own grandmother was hanged due to her satanic purpose, and if you shared compassion to her, it shall be your own... down... fall! Now, kiss my sword to vow your new loyalty... or die!'' Before the Four could resist, Lady Van Tassel menacing yelled to them and then she unleashed her black sword to the sisters. Forced, scared and begrudged, the sisters had to kissed the sword one by one and they knew it will lead them to the way of no return. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' (satisfied) Very well. Now, you are mine now. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Van Tassel Mansion As Katrina returned back home, Ichabod was wearing his army coat which the tailor Betsy Ross had fixed for him, and later he went to the living room to see his wife.. *''Katrina: Ichabod, please come here and sit for a while. I have something to tell you. *Ichabod:'' Oh, I'll be right here, Katrina. *''Katrina:'' Greetings, Betsy. I'm glad you are here. *''Betsy:'' It's so good for you, Katrina, to have a husband like him. Katrina smiled back and went away with Ichabod. Betsy was about to leave but then she heard a strange noise, sounded like someone was crying sadly. Betsy was confused and then she stood up and followed the sound, trying to search its source. Behind her, a cup of water had filled up and turned black. Following the sound, Betsy entered the corridor carefully and went near a room. The room is curiously seemed watery and there was a figure, dressed black and cried sadly. Before Betsy could response, the strange figure had ran towards her... At the living room, when Katrina had gone for a little while to prepare some tea, Ichabod had noticed something strange on his desk. There is a magic book opened with a strange pentagram on it seemed like a magic ritual. Before he could watch it clearer, Katrina had returned. *''Katrina:'' Ichabod, what are you doing? *''Ichabod:'' Oh, Katrina... you startled me. (Both shared a kiss) *''Katrina:'' You surprised me as well, darling. You had not been so nervous before. What happened? *''Ichabod:'' (showed her what he found) I saw something you prepared... rosemary, sage... and sweet wine. I've seen you prepare this for patients who were bearing children. (beat) My love, are you... *''Katrina:'' With child? I am... (paused but felt hard to speak out) not. Ichabod, this tincture is for Liza Putnam next door. She is due any day now. *''Ichabod:'' Oh, yes, that's true. *''Katrina:'' I hope that does not disappoint you. *''Ichabod:'' Oh, I am not. Please, if you are with child, you can tell me anytime. There is no need to worry about. *''Katrina:'' (thought) It is better for me to speak that later... after this war is over, or the enemies may use me and our child to threat my husband. That is not right. I should protect them. However, I should prevent Ichabod to fight the Horseman, and then I will tell him. (spoke) Thank you. Ichabod, actually... well, I heard you are going to a mission to hunt down the Hessian rider tomorrow, aren't you? Don't go, please. *''Ichabod:'' Why not? I am willing to go, for all of you. He must pay for what he had done. *''Betsy: (off-screen) ICHABOD! KATRINA! HELP ME!'' Betsy's scream had alerted the Cranes and then they ran towards the place, only to find a pond at the room where Betsy had found the mysterious creature. They saw Betsy struggled in the water with sheer panic. *''Katrina: Betsy!'' *''Betsy: ICHABOD! KATRINA! HELP ME... gulp... OUT OF HERE!'' Ichabod and Katrina grabbed each of Betsy's hand and pulled her out of the pond. They managed to reanimate her at time. Betsy was soaked and exhausted, and there was a small piece of something black grabbed tightly within her right fist. Ichabod Katrina immediately carried Betsy on the coach, and Katrina took care of her without hesitation. At the time, the pond disappeared suddenly, in a way where water was drained into the ground. It disappeared along with the creature inside it... Act 5 Lands Without Color Holding a candle, a woman dressed with white was climbing stairs of Frankenstein's tower and looking for the mad doctor. Behind her, a shadowy figure had climbed itself on the wall and somehow grabbed her pigtail. It pulled her down the stairs. With a scream, the woman rolled down the stairs for minutes and when she fell on the ground finally, she was dead. The candle had burnt her dress and the fire swallowed her corpse. Her name is Elizabeth. Van Tassel Mansion It did not take too long for Betsy to regain her clear mind, and Katrina had placed her near the furnace. Betsy opened her eyes and saw the Cranes stood in front of her with worries on their faces. *''Betsy:'' Don't worry. I am feeling much better. *''Ichabod:'' That's a relief. What happened? *''Betsy:'' I heard someone crying and I began to search for it. I saw a woman, dressed in black and was crying on the chair... but soon she started to attack me. She attempted to drown me. When I struggled, I was floated on the surface once, but I did not saw the room. I saw a bridge, several trees, a cliff and the dark sky, so much like the lake beside Sleepy Hollow Woods. *''Katrina:'' It might be illusions or... *''Ichabod:'' ...or a real place. The creature came from there. *''Katrina:'' The creature must have be the Weeping Lady, a dark and ghostly creature appeared in folklore... but it does not make any sense. If it is the Weeping Lady, why would she attack us? *''Betsy:'' Oh, by the way, look what I've found. (opened her hand and revealed a black cloth) Take a look at this. This is what I got from the strange creature. Ichabod was startled to see the cloth piece and he immediate took it from Betsy. Immediately, with his accurate remembering ability, Ichabod recognized it as the cloth piece from Mary Wells' coat when they met for the final time years ago. *''Betsy:'' Ichabod, what happened? *''Ichabod:'' This... is impossible. This is Mary Wells' cloth. Do you remember her, Katrina? I introduced her to you years ago. *''Katrina:'' That woman from England? *''Ichabod:'' Indeed. How could she even possibly wandering in here? *''Katrina:'' I assume she was summoned by Dark Magic and became a vengeful ghost... but this does not make sense. As we all knew, Serilda is dead. The Supreme Witch of Darkness is dead. *''Ichabod:'' What if Serilda had returned? *''Betsy:'' Sorry to interrupt, but you two are making me confused. Would you please explain this to me? Ichabod then explained the things of Mary Wells to Betsy and concluded that Betsy was attacked due to Mary's own envious nature. *''Ichabod:'' No matter what the reason is, we must find her and made her rest in peace before she can harm anyone else. The woods is not far from here. The three then set up together to search the Weeping Lady. Near the mansion, Lady Van Tassel had observed everything, and then she began to unleash the evil plot built for more than seven years. After going to the Sleepy Hollow Woods and heeded Katrina's advice, Ichabod, with his rifle, was searching the Weeping Lady near the lake, while keeping Katrina and Betsy not far away. Katrina and Betsy planned to take risk in casting a dark spell that need two people to finish in order to end the curse, which Betsy served as an anchor to keep Katrina out of way. *''Katrina:'' Repeat every words I speak, Betsy. *''Katrina & Betsy: (in Greek; whispered) Wandering spirit trapped upon this plane. Heed my word and be dismissed into the light. Let the light of my soul be your guide and anchor in this world.'' *''Ichabod: (near the lake) Mary?'' When Ichabod reached the lake, he felt it was misty and filled with intensity. A tiny crying voice could be heard. *''Ichabod:'' Mary, are you here? It's me. It's Ichabod. Ichabod then heard the voice of water flow. He turned back and looked in horror as he saw Mary Wells, now as the Weeping Lady, was standing there. *''Ichabod:'' Oh, please don't make me use this. However, Mary or the Weeping Lady did not attack him. Instead, she took down her hood and revealed her blue and scarred skins, formed during the time tormented by the curse cast on by Lady Van Tassel. When she saw Ichabod, she cried even harder. Unknown to Ichabod, Lady Van Tassel had removed Mary's tongue in order to threat her and made her into a utter mute. *''Ichabod:'' My God, Mary. The torment of the damned could not be worse. *''Mary:'' ...... *''Ichabod:'' I didn't mean to disappoint you, but your anger... your jealousy... *''Mary:'' (screamed) UGH! AGRH! *''Ichabod:'' We're here to help you, Mary, to free you from this torment. *''Mary: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' (ran towards Ichabod) *''Ichabod:'' MARY! Ichabod was forced to shoot Mary. It stopped her for a while, but not for long, she was healed by herself and ran towards Ichabod again. Ichabod was trying to escape. However, instead of attacking Ichabod, Mary passed beside him and ran straight towards Katrina and Betsy. *''Ichabod:'' Katrina... Betsy... (chase Mary) *''Katrina & Betsy: (in Greek; whispered) Wandering spirit trapped upon this plane. Heed my word and be dismissed into the light. Let the light of my soul be your guide and anchor in this world.'' A horrified scream had interrupted their spell and they turned to see Mary Wells not far away had fell down in horror and pain, but not for long, the curse faded. Mary went back normal, but her tongue was still missing. *''Ichabod:'' Mary?! (stopped running and stood there) *''Katrina:'' (whispered to Betsy) It's done, As the enchantment takes hold, Mary's spirit will be free to leave this earthly plane. (to Ichabod) She will be fine. Ichabod went towards the dying Mary but Betsy stood up to stop him. *''Betsy:'' Be careful, Ichabod, she could still be dangerous. *''Ichabod:'' Not to me. She would not harm me. (to Mary) Mary, what happened? *gasp* Where is your tongue? Mary... you wrote me a letter. You said you were going home. Why are you still here? Mary, what happened to you? Without speaking a word, Mary merely glared at Katrina and pointed her. Then, she closed her eyes and died for the second and final time. Ichabod looked at Katrina in shock and confusion. Katrina seemed to became unsettling. *''Ichabod:'' I don't understand. Why did she point at you? *''Katrina:'' (paused nervously) She... she's hated me from the start. You said yourself she was a jealous woman... *''Ichabod:'' ...and never one to give up on anything... but she went back to England without me. This doesn't make sense. Suddenly, Ichabod had realized something, and he looked at Katrina with horror. *''Ichabod:'' There's something you're not telling me. *''Katrina:'' Ichabod, this is not the time nor the place. *''Ichabod:'' You're hiding something. You know why Mary's spirit haunted this place. You know what happened to her. *''Katrina:'' And I will tell you all another day. *''Ichabod:'' I will not leave until I hear the truth... from your lips. What in God's name did you do?! All of a sudden, Katrina realized everything could not be hidden now. Katrina then told Ichabod about her true identity as a witch, and then she tearfully told Ichabod that she was trying to avoid Mary from attacking her, but accidentally killing her. *''Katrina:'' She tripped on the root. She fell, and she must have hit her head on the way down, because... then she was just gone. *''Ichabod:'' She never left. She died here. *''Katrina:'' It was an accident... a tragedy that cost her life. *''Ichabod:'' And the letter? You forged it, didn't you? *''Katrina:'' It's a simple enough enchantment to match her hand writing. *''Ichabod:'' Why? Katrina... why did you keep this from me? *''Katrina:'' Because I cared for you, Ichabod. You would have carried the blame, the weight of it all. No doubt you would have gone home to bury her, explain it all to her family. Who knows if and when you would have returned to your own as a warrior in this war against evil? Your mission... is far too important, my love *''Ichabod:'' You're my wife—my wife, Katrina, yet there is so much that you've kept from me. You are a spy of Washington, you are a witch, you defeated Serilda without telling me and you forged Mary's letter! I even doubt if you summoned Mary's soul, took her tongue and made her attack Betsy. *''Katrina:'' This is all of the truth, Ichabod! I swear with my soul and my mother's grave that I did not summon Mary back to murder Betsy, and I did not took her tongue. I did not mind her feelings for you. *''Betsy:'' Ichabod, Katrina is not that kind of person. I can prove that with my honesty. She hid her witch ability to keep you safe, and even if she had more secrets, they could only be expose till the end of revolution when you will be SAFE AND SOUND! FOR A LONG TIME!! How on Earth you would suspect that she cut off Mary's tongue? No human being can do such an inhumane thing, not to mention Katrina. She would not even kill a fly on purpose! Ichabod lowered his head after scolded by Betsy. Tears started to run down Katrina's cheek. *''Katrina:'' Calm yourself, Betsy. You are right, Ichabod. Perhaps I did something wrong and I shall take the blame. I may not be a good wife, but not a treacherous one either. As an apologize, I promise that I will help you to find out who is truly behind all of this, and I swear we will take down the murderer or even murderers for good. This grimoire is my gift for you as a comfort. It was my late mother's white magic book. *''Ichabod:'' (opens the book) It was your mother's? *''Katrina:'' Keep it close to your heart. It's sure protection against harm. *''Ichabod:'' Are you so certain of everything? *''Katrina:'' It's not what you think, Ichabod. I have shed my tears for Abraham... and Mary. This is the only way to keep you safe. Do you think me wicked? *''Ichabod:'' (paused) No... but perhaps there is a little bit of witch in you, Katrina. *''Katrina:'' Why do you say that? *''Ichabod:'' Because you have bewitched me. Now, let's go home. Betsy is right. After I come back from coming battle, we will talk about this... in the right way. Don't worry. I will be fine. Meanwhile, in Moloch's lair, intoxicated by Katrina's expose and her first step of success, Lady Van Tassel roasted Mary Wells' tongue and ate it. Even though Katrina was forgave, it did not mean she would be so lucky all along. There was a lot more thing for Lady Van Tassel to do. *''Lady Van Tassel: Hmm, delicious... Now, the next act shall go even better! This is just the start, and now it's time for the main course. HAHAHAHAHAHA...'' Act 6 *''Benjamin Franklin: Join, or die.'' The next day, the battle was begun. A chest carved with Benjamin Franklin's famous ''Join, or die political cartoon was opened, and Ichabod picked out a bag of bullets out of it and started to fill his rifle with the bullets and a bag of black gunpowder. Ready for the battle, Ichabod got out from his tent and started to fight British soldiers. He shot down one of them and knock down another who was trying to reach his tent. Then, he quickly dived into a shelter not far away. More comrades were sacrificed and Ichabod started to fight back as much as he could. Then, the British soldiers went retreating after being hit by cannons. Using his rifle, Ichabod punched more of the British soldiers, but somehow, he checked their hands. He found no trace of Hessian marks.'' After the skirmish, Ichabod called the messenger and gave him a mission to transport supplies. *''Ichabod:'' Make certain 37th receives these supplies. Front moves north in an hour. This battle's far from over. Then, Ichabod checked several prisoners' hand and found out that they had no Hessian marks on their hand either. *''Ichabod:'' Not him. Again, any Hessian soldiers with a mark on their hand, I want to hear it. Ichabod then left for his tent, but a private had asked him to stop. *''Private:'' Captain Crane. *''Ichabod:'' Private. *''Private:'' There's an old man in holding at the fort, claims he has important information about the war. *''Ichabod:'' Who is he? *''Private:'' We're not certain. At first we thought him to be merely a priest who lost his way, but his demeanor and attitude are, um, unusual. *''Ichabod:'' Very well, have Donovan questioned him. *''Private:'' He did. The old man would like to speak with you and you along. *''Ichabod:'' Well, that's unfortunate. I'm under specific orders from the highest office not to leave the battlefield. *''Private:'' He seemed to know that, Captain. He said it was about your mission—a Hessian soldier with a bow on his hand. Hearing this, Ichabod was in utter surprise. Two hours earlier... Reverend Knapp was wandering in the Sleeping Hollow Woods searching for the clue of murders, but then he was surrounded by the Four who Speaks as One. *''The Four:'' Good morning, Reverend. We are sorry. We think it will have so much danger for you to go out along like this. *''Knapp:'' That's fine. Uh, wait... (started to sensed that something was wrong) what do you mean you are sorry? What do you mean danger? What do you mean I am along? You are with me alongside God, aren't you? *''The Four:'' We... were coerced. *''???:'' Haha, well, who have we here? With a sinister laugh, Lady Van Tassel revealed herself and came behind Knapp, looking at him sinisterly. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Welcome, Reverend. It seemed that we did not met for years. *'' Knapp:'' (turned back and saw Lady Van Tassel with total shock) You... you are... L-Lady Van... No, it's impossible. *''Lady Van Tassel: Nothing is impossible, right?'' *''Knapp:'' What are you going to do? *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Well, we are here to take you down... and Ichabod Crane, who will die shortly after before sundown, right as he met the Hessian rider. Perfect. *''Knapp:'' Tell me, you are behind all of this, are you not? * Lady Van Tassel: Hmm, of course I am. *''Knapp:'' (scornfully) Huh... foul thing. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' You are making me feel awkward. However, this is not the point. The point is, Katrina is in the camp now, as a nurse. I will wear a disguise and pretend myself to be a nurse as well. If Ichabod survived his encounter with the Horseman, I will tear him apart and then his wife. I shall end the name of Cranes and Van Tassels forever. *''Knapp:'' You are telling me all of this which means... * Lady Van Tassel: (grins) Yes, it means you won't last long. Take him down. Lady Van Tassel laughed out insanely as she cast a spell to transport herself to Ichabod's camp. A portal soon appeared and sucked Lady Van Tassel in. Knapp rushed fiercely and he reached the portal before it disappeared with him and took it to... somewhere. After being transported to the camp, Lady Van Tassel immediately used a spell to transport herself inside another young nurse, possessing her without even being noticed. Intoxicated by her new success, Lady Van Tassel secretly cast a horrid glare on Katrina who was working with the injured soldiers. *''Lady Van Tassel: (thought) Hello, my poor step-daughter, and my unborn step-grandchild...'' Meanwhile... Reverend Knapp was less lucky. Under Lady Van Tassel's purpose, he was transported in front of the prison, with his cloth filled with dirt, was shambling around the prison unknowingly, and then he was unluckily treated as a spy and threw into the prison. *''Knapp:'' Would you mind listen to me for what I am going to say? *''Soldier:'' We would make a better choice when we put you in shackles. *''Knapp:'' No, please! I have information about the key to win this war! Knapp's words successfully drew the attention of the soldiers and then they walked in front of him. Knapp then calmed himself. *''Soldier:'' What information? *''Knapp:'' There's only one person I'll talk to: Captain Ichabod Crane. The soldier followed Knapp's order and then they sent a private for Ichabod. Knapp then waited for more than an hour when Ichabod showed up near his prison cell. *''Ichabod:'' Reverend Knapp? Why are you here? *''Knapp:'' Oh, Ichabod... I mean Captain Crane. Thank God you're fine. *''Ichabod:'' I was drawn from battlefield because I was told you had information concerning a Hessian soldier with a mark upon his hand. *''Knapp:'' The Horseman. You shall meet him on the battlefield very soon. *''Ichabod:'' Very well. I shall cut him down. *''Knapp:'' Agreed, you will, but he's like no one you've ever faced. He shall kill you, too. Trust me, I can see the endgame. I know how this plays out. *''Ichabod:'' Your turn of phrase is most confounding. Please speak plainly, Reverend. *''Knapp:'' Look, I have very reliable information. You release me and I shall explain everything to you. *''Ichabod:'' Reverend Knapp, sorry, I can't discern for how you came here, but here we abide by the law. We do not get out and then explain ourselves. *''Knapp:'' The law is habeas corpus. You violated it by locking me up here without a cause. Only it's not applicable to me for another hundred years, right? I can see some of the future, Ichabod, and I don't really know why. Trust me. *''Ichabod:'' You have no tangible information. Good day. (about to leave) *''Knapp: The Horseman is not working along!'' Ichabod stopped and turned back to Knapp. *''Knapp:'' He has at least one ally all along, one equally as dangerous; a woman... to make sure you die on the battlefield alongside your wife. *''Ichabod:'' Who is his ally? *''Knapp:'' Believe it or not, she is... *''A guard:'' (came inside the prison abruptly) Captain, they're calling for your return. (handed Ichabod a note which Ichabod and Knapp started reading) *''Ichabod:'' ... (about to leave the cell.) *''Knapp:'' It says, "Hessian reinforcements have launched a counterattack," doesn't it? (Ichabod stopped.) "Their leader-- masked, on horseman carrying a broad ax." I'm telling you I know things. We have faced that Horseman before, including you. However, I knew more than you knew. I knew his ally. You should take me with you. You cannot defeat them without me. *''Ichabod:'' ... The Wounded Camp More and more soldiers were killed and wounded, and they all ended up in the Wounded Camp where Lady Van Tassel was there among the nurses. Katrina was worried about her husband and searched him in the Wounded Camp. It was rumored that he was badly injured by the Hessian rider. *''Katrina:'' Ichabod? She could not find Ichabod anywhere and asked several fellow nurses about this. The disguised Lady Van Tassel over heard this not far away, and she was shocked to hear that Ichabod was not among the wounded. * Katrina: Has anyone seen Ichabod Crane? I heard he was mortally wounded. *''Nurse:'' Katrina, your husband isn't here. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' (in disguise; thought) What? *''Katrina:'' What? He was in battle. I heard he was cut down by a Hessian and brought to this very place. *''Wounded soldier:'' No, ma'am, Captain Crane was called away. Calm down, your husband was fine. Katrina then sighed in relief, yet Lady Van Tassel in her disguise went into blank astonishment. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' (in disguise) How? (changed her tone) Uh, sorry, how was he not on the battlefield? As the disguised dark witch was speaking, Katrina found some grim feelings coming from her spine. She sensed a dark presence much more horrendous than Serilda, but she was too curious about Ichabod's absence and asked the wounded soldier without any suspicion on that, unknown to her, possessed nurse. *''Katrina:'' I am glad to hear it. How did he survived? *''Wounded soldier:'' A mysterious priest, claiming to have enemy secrets, had called Captain Crane away. *''Katrina:'' Did this priest mentioned his name? Revered Knapp, perhaps? *''Wounded soldier:'' Aye, he is Revered Alfred Knapp. *''Katrina:'' Do you know where they are now? *''Wounded soldier:'' They never returned. He saved him from the worst thing we've ever seen. This Hessian... ugh, he was like something from hell. Though feeling grateful for Knapp's interfere, Katrina turned back to see the mysterious nurse, but was surprised that she had disappeared. Act 7 (final) Sleepy Hollow Woods Lady Van Tassel went into an awful state of anger, so she headed up to the Horseman who had just slaughtered some more soldiers. As the Horseman's axe was about to swing to her, Lady Van Tassel revealed her face very briefly, enough to let the Horseman recognized her. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' I know we have been targeting the same man, but our plan had been interfered. Ichabod had allied with Alfred Knapp, and Katrina was going to shield her husband away from us... I mean, her future ex-husband. Not long after, she will be yours, Abraham. Remember to do binding ritual on her. Now, we shall get on our work to put Knapp away for good... in the ugliest way. At this time, a colonial soldier was able to stood up and ran back towards the camp, but Lady Van Tassel saw him and killed him with a ball lightning without second thoughts. Meanwhile, near the battlefield... Ichabod's strict superior, '''Colonel Sutton', was angry that Ichabod had left the battlefield, so he called him to scold him. Knapp was standing not far behind Ichabod.'' *''Sutton:'' You had no grounds to abandon your post. *''Ichabod:'' Colonel Sutton, the battle had subsided, and I was under the impression I was to question this priest. *''Sutton:'' I never gave such orders. *''Ichabod:'' Apologies, sir, but... *''Sutton:'' Join the 12th Regiment traveling north, and do not abandon your men without a direct order. *''Ichabod:'' Yes, sir. What would become of the priest? Sutton took a glance at Knapp coldly. *''Sutton:'' You mean him? Put him back to his prison cell. *''Ichabod:'' Colonel, that is not what I meant. (paused and walked a step forward, whispered to Sutton) He knew of the Hessian attack, and he is a familiar person to me. *''Sutton:'' What do you suggest? *''Ichabod:'' I take him back to Fort Hudson, conduct an interrogation, then you decide to proceed. *''Sutton:'' He is a distraction. I need every man on the field. *''Ichabod:'' And him? *''Sutton:'' He goes to an encampment for intruders. *''Ichabod:'' Then perhaps I could transport him. It could save us from another loss, which we cannot afford... and at the very least, provide some answers about today. *''Sutton:'' Report in the moment you've signed for his release. *''Ichabod:'' Thank you, sir. (turned back, but Sutton called him back) *''Sutton:'' Crane, your Oxford degree and connections are not going to save you next time. Deserters face a firing squad. (walked away) Then, Ichabod and Knapp was on their way towards the encampment on a carriage. Ichabod was always thinking about all these things happened these days, and he did not know how did they happen. He could not find an answer to all of this force of evil. Katrina had hid very much from him and it shaken his faith in her, and therefore he was suspicious if Knapp was hiding something shocking as well. *''Knapp:'' I don't know the reason of riding in this carriage would be so uncomfortable. Thank you. *''Ichabod:'' For what? You do realized I've been instructed to escort you to an encampment? *''Knapp:'' I saw the way that Sutton treated you. The fact you went out on a limb to escort me that you believe me. *''Ichabod:'' It's three miles to the encampment. You have until then to bear proof to your story. *''Knapp:'' What would you like to know? We need to work together for this war, and now you suspect me? A servant of our Lord? I don't think so, Ichabod. Betsy told me things of yesterday night, and you went suspicious to us. I promise you that we are harmless. The warlocks and witches had been treated unequally after the chaos of Salem Witch Trials, but we need to work together to fight the evil and keep you alive. *''Ichabod:'' It is an intractable task. Do we have help? *''Knapp:'' We can ask your father-in-law for help. He is our coven's leader. *''Ichabod:'' Is he? *''Knapp:'' We can also find Franklin who had been recently returned from France. If there is anyone who can support my story and help us... it will be them. *''Ichabod:'' (nodded and knocked on the carriage) To Van Tassel Mansion! (to Knapp) Brace yourself. The carriage turned and headed towards Van Tassel Mansion. Meanwhile, the sun is going down. Lady Van Tassel had saw the carriage in a vision and she immediately ordered the Horseman to attack Van Tassel Mansion, but not for long, an angel appeared with a shiny blade looked like a ring. The angel cut Lady Van Tassel's three demon troops in half, and he then flew in front of them. *''???:'' I am Orion. Now, it is time to finish you off. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Not while I am here! The three went battling for a short time, but Lady Van Tassel had backstabbed Orion, weakened him and chained him with dark magic. The Horseman tried to cut off his head, but it turned out to be futile, and so Lady Van Tassel had seal the weak angel inside the Purgatory. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' It is not as tough as I thought. Hmm... now, are your ready for the best scene ever? Attack Van Tassel Mansion now. Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow by Officer Candy Apple Episode 9 - Turncoat To be continued... Countdown to Finale (short teaser trailer) *''August Corbin: And I heard, as it were, the noise of thunder. One of the four beasts saying: 'Come and see...'. Then behold, a pale horse, and his name that sat on him was Death.....and Hell followed with him.'' *''Eckidina: Now, on four.'' Four episodes... (Black Screen) *''Poison Ivy: 4 for a reunion...'' *Bang!* Four Horsemen... (Black Screen) *''Mr. Gold: ...3 for a birth...'' *Bang!* Four times of Pain... (Black Screen) *''Sister Mary Eunice: ...2 for an outcast...'' *Bang!* Four, Three, Two, One... (Black Screen) *''August Corbin: ... and 1 for hurts.'' *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *''Lady Van Tassel: (pointed a gun at someone) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' *BANG!!!!!* Meet your nemesis... Ichabod was battling against the Horseman of Death but was mortally wounded. The Horseman swung his axe and about to cut off Ichabod's head with it... Observe your despair... Katrina rushed to Fredericks Manor and met Lachlan and Grace, where she was about to give birth to a child... Embrace your agony... A baby was crying on its cradle and his crying caused the room to burn... Kiss your fear... A boy with an ugly clay doll in his hand was running inside the wood, crying for help in horror, with black shadows followed him. He is Jeremy Crane, the son of Ichabod and Katrina. *''Jeremy Crane: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!'' Feel your pain... A teenage Jeremy was strangled by Lady Van Tassel from behind. *''Lady Van Tassel: (maniacally) I DON'T BELIEVE YOU ARE NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING! JEREMY CRANE!!!!!'' ...and Succumb your fate The screen faded into blackness. Jeremy's scream could be heard. *''Jeremy: I WANT MY MOMMY BACK!!!!'' Only 4 episodes left... This is the countdown to the season one finale of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow A storyline by Officer Candy Apple CIS Productions Presents Will it be the end of Cranes? *''Jeremy: HAVE MERCY! I WANT MY MOMMY BACK! PLEASE!!!'' *''Lady Van Tassel: (slapped Jeremy) SHUT UP!'' *''Narrator:'' The Season 1 finale of ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow is coming soon in 4 episodes. Viewers discretion advised.'' Afterwords *''From Officer Candy Apple: Oh, my, finally finished. Well, I felt distressed. I think I need a little rest for a while before I begins with my next episode of the season 1's first climax. I don't know if my training could really be one month, since rumors said that it to have less than three weeks. yet I will still be busy since I am going to collage. I believe many people felt the same way, but we need to be optimistic. So, anyway, for the longest piece I have been create so far based on the season two finale of the original Sleepy Hollow with some change, I hope you may enjoy.'' **''By the way, the MAD section on the last spin-off episode was fantastic. What will happen Katarina's voice went across the time in stunning speeds? Will she be notice by the past or people from other realms? Well, my anticipation of the crossover is KILLING ME, (LOL)~~ but at first, I have to finish the first season, with four episodes left. I will work on them when I have time. I need a break. It will be finished, I promise.'' **''Consider this as a mid-season finale of cliff-hanger, please. ^_^'' Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga